Love Journey Rune Factory 3
by Lelouch King 100
Summary: ini adalah sebuah fanfic yg berdasarkan kepada game rune factory 3 dengan perubahan jalan cerita. berkisah tentang seorang pemuda yg hilang ingatan dan ditolong oleh gadis yg baik hati. seperti apakah perjalanan hidupnya yg mencari ingatannya yg hilang?
1. Chapter 0

Fanfic Rune factory 3

-Love Journey-

**Chapter 0**

[shara pov]

mataku melirik ke arah jendela rumah di kamar yg berada di lantai dua dan mendapati bahwa hujan masih saja belum berhenti. Tanpa kusadari sepertinya aku mendesah cukup panjang begitu melihat hujan deras yg tak kunjung berhenti mulai tadi pagi sampai sekarang yg sudah malam hari. 'seharusnya tadi kesempatanku untuk memetik bunga tapi malah hujan deras seperti ini, kalau seperti ini memakai payungpun tak akan berguna' pikirku yg dibuat kesal oleh hujan deras dengan petirnya yg menakutkan ini. Sejak tadi yg kulakukan hanya duduk termenung di tempat tidur ini. Melihat adikku yg sepertinya sudah tertidur membuatku tak punya seorangpun untuk diajak berbicara, memang benar masih ada kakek yg sepertinya belum tidur dikamarnya, tapi bukan hal yg bagus untukku mengajak kakek berbincang-bincang, malah yg ada dia hanya akan memarahiku. Pikiranku sudah bingung mau berbuat apa. 'mungkin tidur adalah hal terbaik' pikirku karena sudah tidak tahu lagi apa yg harus diperbuat, kurasa memang sudah saatnya untuk tidur.

Sebelum beranjak tidur aku sempatkan melirik ke jendela sekali lagi, entah hal apa yg membuatku penasaran dan mendekat ke arah jendela. Saat menatap keluar yg kudapati hanya rumah-rumah penduduk yg lampunya sudah mati semua dan entah kenapa desa ini terkesan sangat sepi dan serasa dilanda musibah besar. Saat melirik kebawah sambil melihat-lihat genangan air yg cukup banyak akibat hujan seperti ini mataku mendapati sesuatu yg aneh yg berjalan ke arah rumahku atau lebih tepatnya toko bunga milik kakekku, pandangannya tidak jelas karena memang sudah malam dan kaca luar jendela rumahku yg cukup basah karena air hujan. 'mungkin pelanggan' pikirku saat melihat sesuatu tersebut yg semakin mendekat. Tapi mana mungkin ada seseorang yg akan membeli bunga malam-malam begini ditambah lagi hujan deras yg seperti ini? Karena pikiranku penasaran, aku sempatkan untuk keluar kamar dan hendak turun kelantai satu untuk memastikan apa yg kulihat itu sebenarnya. Dengan langkah yg cukup cepat aku mulai keluar dari kamar dan segera menuruni tangga. Terdengar suara kakekku yg berteriak saat aku menuruni tangga "shara kau mau kemana saat hujan deras begini?" yg hanya kubalas "hanya keluar sebentar" sambil tergesa-gesa. Saat sudah berada di toko bunga yg berada dilantai satu, aku segera mengambil payung yg ada di toko dan segera kearah pintu keluar. Kutarik pelan pintu toko yg terbuat dari kayu ini saat mau membukanya dan dengan payung yg sudah kubuka lebih dulu karena takut akan hembusan air hujan yg mungkin saja bisa membuatku basah kuyup seketika. Saat pintu sudah terbuka sepenuhnya mataku terbelalak kaget ketika mendapati seekor domba atau lebih tepatnya monster domba dengan bulu berwarna emas yg tak pernah kutemui sebelumnya berada didepan rumah, dan sepertinya dia pingsan tak berdaya. Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung membawanya kedalam rumah dengan cara yg cukup kasar yaitu menariknya ke dalam,sebenarnya aku mau menggendongnya kedalam rumah tapi karena badannya terasa cukup berat bagiku yg hanya seorang perempuan jadi aku hanya bisa menariknya saja.

Setelah berhasil membawanya kedalam rumah akupun baru sadar bahwa aku telah membawa seekor MONSTER kedalam rumahku sendiri, yah meskipun monsternya imut sih. Mungkin memang terkesan aneh, tapi aku memang tidak merasa takut sedikitpun pada monster terutama yg sejenis wolly seperti ini. 'dia sangat lucu' pikirku sambil memperhatikan wajah monster wolly yg sangat imut dan yg sedang tertidur ini, mungkin lebih tepatnya sedang pingsan. Saat sedang senang''nya memperhatikan sang wolly tiba'' terdengar suara atau lebih tepatnya teriakan dari lantai atas ''shara ngapai kamu tadi keluar?''. Itu adalah suara kakek yg benar'' mengejutkanku, bagaimana jika dia mengetahui bahwa aku membawa seekor monster kadalam rumah? Aku lupa bahwa kakek adalah orang yg benar'' membenci monster. "shara apa kau disana?" sekali lagi kakek bertanya karena pertanyaan yg tadi tidak dijawab. Terdengar langkahnya mulai menuruni tangga, akupun semakin bingung harus bagaimana. Aku mencoba untuk menyembunyikan monster wolly ini secepat mungkin "kenapa kau tidak menja" langkahku untuk menyembunyikannya benar'' gagal. Saat aku menoleh kebelakang, yg kudapati adalah wajah terkejut kakekku sampai'' dia menganga. Saat mengetahui bahwa kakekku sudah melihat dan mengetahui bahwa ada monster didalam rumah, aku segera menutup telinga karena sudah dipastikan bahwa dia akan berteriak "APA YG KAU LAKUKAM SHARA!" ternyata dugaanku 100% benar, dia benar" berteriak sekuat mungkin padaku dan mungkin saja tetangga sebelah sampai bangun dari mimpi indahnya. Jika bertanya apakah adikku akan bangun? Itu hal yg tidak mungkin. Meski dunia akan hancur sekalipun jika dia sudah terlelap sudah dipastikan dia tidak akan bangun sampai besok pagi. "KENAPA KAU MEMBAWA MONSTER KEDALAM RUMAH?!" kakekku tetap bicara dengan nada yg tinggi, mungkin amarahnya masih belum reda. Jika sudah begini, menjawabpun akan serba salah jadinya. "kasihan dia pingsan di depan rumah" meskipun aku tau bahwa apapun yg kukatakan tak akan ada artinya, tapi aku sempatkan untuk menjawab pertanyaannya dengan wajah memelas agar dia tidak semakin marah. "TAK ADA GUNANYA MENGASIHANI SEEKOR MONSTER! BAGAIMANA JADINYA JIKA DIA MENYERANGMU TIBA-TIBA SAAT DIA BANGUN NANTI HAH?!" (capslock blong) bukannya mereda tapi malah semakin keras teriakannya. Rupanya usahaku benar'' gagal. "pokoknya aku akan tetap merawatnya sampai dia bangun!" ucapku dengan nada yg cukup keras dan keras kepala. Sepertinya hal tersebut semakin membuat kakekku makin naik darah (bukan naik daun?) "KAU HARUS MENGELUARKANNYA SEKARANG JUGA!" teriakan kakekku menggema disekitarku dan benar'' membuatku merasa ketakutan. Tapi saat aku melihat kembali wajah monster wolly yg benar'' imut itu membuat rasa takutku hilang seketika dan seakan memberikan keberanian untuk menolak perintah kakek. "TIDAK AKAN! POKOKNYA TIDAK AKAN! JIKA KAKEK TETAP MENYURUHKU MENGELUARKANNYA! AKU JUGA AKAN TURUT KELUAR BERSAMA MONSTER WOLLY INI!" ucapku seraya menunjuk kearah monster wolly yg pingsan tak berdaya yg dibelakangku dengan nada yg benar'' sudah kelewatan untukku yg bicara pada kakekku sendiri. Tapi sikap keras kepalaku ini sudah tidak bisa membiarkan seekor monster yg tak berdaya di biarkan begitu saja. Mendengar perkataanku, rupanya kakek semakin terkejut untuk sesaat. Tapi sesaat kemudian dia mulai mengeluh dan sepertinya dia mulai menyerah. Melihatnya yg sepertinya sudah melunak, akupun mulai merasa menang. "pokoknya aku akan merawatnya dikamarku sampai dia bangun!" akupun melanjutkan permohonanku atau lebih terkesan seperti pemaksaan pada kakekku. "huh ok ok, kau boleh merawatnya, tapi biarkan aku yg menjaganya di kamarku dan kau cepat tidurlah sekarang" ucapnya dengan lembut sambil berjalan kearahku. "TIDAK! Pokoknya aku akan merawatnya sendiri di kamarku!" ucapku tetap keras kepala untuk merawat monster wolly ini dikamarku sendiri karena aku takut kakek akan membiarkannya begitu saja jika dia yg merawatnya. "LALU BAGAIMANA JIKA DIA MENYERANGMU SAAT DIA SADAR NANTI?!" rupanya perkataanku membuat kakekku menjadi marah lagi tapi sepertinya cuma sementara. Melihatku yg sudah keras kepala mungkin membuatnya berfikir memarahiku sudah tidak ada gunanya dan diapun menyerah juga. "baiklah jika itu yg kau mau, tapi jika dia sudah sadar nanti segera kau panggul aku MENGERTI!" ucapnya dengan menegaskan kata mengerti yg benar'' membuatku merinding. "untuk kali ini biarkan aku membantumu membawanya kekamarmu" ucapnya menawarkan bantuan dan mendekat kearah monster wolly tersebut. Karena membawa monster ini sendirian benar'' sulit terutama saat akan menaiki tangga nanti, maka akupun menerima dengan senang hati bantuan darinya. Aku dan kakekkupun mulai membawanya kekamarku.

Sesampainya dikamarku, aku dan kakekku membaringkannya di kamar tidurku dan akupun segera menyuruh kakekku untuk segera keluar dari kamarku dan adikku atau bisa dibilang mengusirnya dari kamar. Perlu diketahui bahwa tempat tidurku dan adikku itu satu ruangan namun ranjang tempat tidurnya milik masing-masing. Kakekku pun keluar dari ruangan dengan bernafas panjang. Saat kakek sudah sepenuhnya keluar dan sepertinya sudah kembali kekamarnya sendiri aku pun baru menyadari dan bertanya-tanya dimana aku harus tidur?.

Aku benar'' tidak tega bila membuat monster imut ini tidur dilantai tapi sudah tidak ada tempat tidur lagi untukku. "mungkin aku akan tidur di ruangan toko untuk saat ini" ucapku sedikit mengeluh bukan karena harus mengalah pada monster ini tetapi mengeluh karena tidak adanya tempat tidur untuk tamu disaat seperti ini. Setelah memastikan bahwa monster wolly tersebut sudah aman bila dibiarkan sendirian, akupun keluar kamar dan turun ke lantai bawah untuk tidur di ruangan toko. Setelah sampai dilantai bawah dan tepat didepan kursi yg akan kugunakan untuk tidur, aku baru menyadari bahwa adikku tepat berada disebelah monster itu. 'Bagaimana jika monster itu menyerang adikku? Tapi karena kelihatannya moster itu tidak menyeramkan, mungkin saja dia tidak akan menyerangnya. Lagipula jika memang monster itu hendak menyerang adikku, saat itu juga adikku akan bangun dan segera lari dari dalam kamar' pikirku mencoba untuk berpikir positif dan segera duduk dikursi untuk tidur. Setidaknya inilah pengalaman pertamaku tidur dalam keadaan duduk dikursi toko dan sepertinya hal ini tidak terlalu buruk dan tanpa disadari sepertinya akupun mulai terlelap. Sebelum terlelap sepenuhnya aku merasakan sesuatu yg sepertinya mendekat kearahku dan tiba'' badanku terasa hangat karena sesuatu yg menutupinya. 'Sepertinya seseorang memberiku selimut' pikirku bertanya-tanya siapa yg memberikanku sebuah selimut tanpa punya keinginan untuk membuka mata karena aku sudah hampir terlelap. "kau terlalu baik sampai rela tidur disini hanya demi seekor monster tersesat" itulah perkataan seseorang yg kudengar dan sepertinya itu suara kakekku. Aku cukup menyesal karena telah berdebat dengannya malam ini. Meskipun kakekku membentakku malam ini, tapi aku tidak akan pernah membencinya karena aku tahu bahwa dia hanya sekedar khawatir padaku dan aku tahu meski aku juga telah membentaknya tapi dia tidak akan membenciku. Setidaknya keluarga kami bisa dibilang cukup harmonis

meski ayah dan ibuku sudah tiada.

Yosh dikarenakan liburan sudah tinggal 1 hari lagi dan karena hari'' mulai terasa bosan, entah kenapa malah berniat untuk membuat sebuah fanfic. Fanfic ini mengambil setting rune factory 3 tapi perlu diketahui bahwa fanfic ini berbeda dengan alur cerita di gamenya. Ingat ya TIDAK SAMA!. Jadi jika anda bilang ini lain dari gamenya gan, kok beda vroh?, kan bukan gini di gamenya gan?. Sudah dikatakan sebelumnya bahwa fanfic ini tidak sama dengan gamenya. Saya cuma menggunakan karakternya dan mungkin ada event di game yg saya jadikan cerita di fanfic ini. Bisa jadi ini jadi cerita HAREM loh! Nggak tau apa itu harem? Silahkan tanya ke mbah gugel. Cerita digame ini akan sampai sang karakter menikah atau bahkan sampai punya anak. Tapi saya tidak menjamin jalannya update fanfic ini, bisa sehari 1 chapter, bisa seminggu 1 chapter atau bisa jadi 1 bulan 1 chapter atau bahkan 1 tahun 2 chapter atau tidak dilanjut sama sekali. Update fanfic tergantung dari kesibukan sehari-hari dan tergantung dari pembaca. Semakin banyak pembaca maka semakin saya bersemangat (FIRE UP) :v .

Apakah fanfic ini pantas dilanjut? Atau di hiatus saja? Mohon saran, maupun kripik pedasnya.


	2. Chapter 1

Judul : Love Journey

Chapter : 1

belum baca chapter sebelumnya?

Silahkan baca disini : groups/772673329482357?view=permalink&id=925852694164419#comment_form_100004182488430_925852694164419

Author: Lelouch Vi Britannia

Disclaimer : karakter asli dari rune factory 3. Saya

hanya sedikit mengubah ceritanya saja

Published : 3 january 2016

Rating : T

Genre : action romance harem (mungkin sedikit

ecchi)

Warning : bila banyak typo saya mohon maaf

+Love Journey+

**++Chapter 1 : Who Am i?++**

malam telah berlalu, sang mentari sudah menampakkan dirinya. Yap sekarang sudah pagi hari. Monica sudah bangun dari tidurnya, dia mulai membuka mata dan melihat kearah kasur kakaknya. Seakan tidak terlalu jelas apa yg dilihatnya dia mengedipkan mata beberapa kali dan menggosok matanya. Setelah pandangannya mulai jelas, matanya benar-benar terbuka lebar dan mulutnya mulai menganga karena kaget. Pagi hari yg tenangpun menjadi sirna di toko bunga milik wells sang kepala desa itu akibat teriakan yg memekakkan telinga. "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA" teriak monica sekuat tenaga dengan menunjuk kearah orang yg tertidur dikasur kakak perempuannya. Mendengar teriakan cucunya, wellspun segera berlari kearah kamar cucunya karena takut monster tadi malam itu mulai menyerang cucunya itu.

Pintu kamar dimana monica berada itu dibuka dengan kasar hingga menimbulkan suara 'GUBRAK' dan segera masuk kedalamnya. "APA YG TERJADI MONICA?!" tanya wells dengan suara yg tak kalah nyaring dari suara teriakan monica tadi karena wells sudah sangat khawatir akan cucunya. Melihat cucunya yg menunjuk-nunjuk kearah kasur Shara itu membuatnya lega karena Monica masih baik-baik saja. "ONEE-CHAN BERUBAH MENJADI PRIA TAMPAN!" teriak monica dengan menunjuk kearah kasur dimana biasanya kakak perempuannya itu tidur namun yg ada hanya seorang laki-laki berambut pirang yg tidur disana. Mendengar teriakan monica itu membuat wells penasaran dan melihat kearah kasur milik shara itu, dia benar-benar terkejut karena yg ada disana adalah sesorang pria berambut pirang dengan kaos lengan panjang berwarna coklat namun bagian sekitar bahunya tidak tertupi dan sepertinya bagian lehernya terasa hangat karena seperti terbuat dari bulu domba dengan kualitas bagus serta dia memakai celana panjang lengkap dengan sabuk yg mengikat pinggangnya dan sepatu jenis bots yg masih melekat dikakinya dan semuanya berwarna coklat hanya saja sedikit berbeda kecerahannya. 'kemana perginya moster yg tadi malam?' pikir wells yg menjadi bingung karena monster wolly yg menghilang dan menjadi tambah bingung karena yg ada dikasur shara adalah seorang pemuda yg sedang tertidur pulas. "apa kau tidak melihat monster tadi malam monica?" karena kebingungannya, wells akhirnya bertanya kepada monica tentang monster wolly yg seharusnya berada dikamar shara itu. Memandang kearah monica yg sepertinya tidak tau apa maksud pertanyaannya membuatnya mendapat kesimpulan bahwa monica sepertinya tidak tau apa'' tentang monster wolly yg tadi malam dibawa shara kekamarnya. "MA-MAKSUDMU TADI MALAM PRIA MONSTER INI MELAHAP KAKAK?! KYAA DIA PRIA HENTAI! AKAN KUBUNUH DIA!" karena pertanyaan aneh kakeknya yg tidak dimengerti oleh monica membuatnya menjadi salah paham dan diapun cepat menuju kearah pria yg tertidur itu dengan tangan yg sudah mengepal erat. Melihat kelakuan salah paham cucunya hanya membuat wells menepuk jidat tanpa mencoba menghentika monica yg benar'' hendak memukul pria yg tak bersalah itu. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu kamarnya yg terbuka serta seseorang yg sepertinya juga terburu-buru masuk kedalam "Kakek, Monica, apa yg sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa ribut-ribut begini dipagi hari?" tanya seseorang tersebut yg ternyata adalah Shara yg terburu-buru masuk kedalam kamarnya dan masih memegang watering can yg ada ditangannya, terlihat jelas jika dia sedang menyiram bunga dan terburu-buru pergi kekamarnya karena teriakan kakek dan adiknya itu. Melihat suara kakaknya, monica menghentikan langkahnya untuk memukul pria itu dan menoleh kearah kakaknya. Setelah matanya mendapati dan memastikan bahwa kakaknya masih ada dan sepertinya baik'' saja membuatnya bernafas lega tapi juga memunculkan kebingungan yg baru. "eh Kakak masih ada? darimana saja? Lalu siapa pria ini?" mulutnya mulai mengeluarkan banyak pertanyaan-pertanyaan pada kakanya itu sambil menunjuk ke arah pria yg masih belum sadar itu karena benar-benar bingung dan penasaran apa yg sebenarnya terjadi. "aku daritadi menyiram bunga ditoko" ucap shara mencoba menjawab salah satu pertanyaan monica dan melihat kearah apa yg ditunjuk oleh monica dan cukup terkejut untuk sementara ketika melihat seorang pria yg tidur dikasurnya. "aku tak tau siapa pria itu" ucapanya untuk melanjutkan menjawab pertanyaan adiknya itu setelah melihat dan benar-benar tidak tau siapa pria yg ada dikasurnya. Pikirannya mulai bertanya-tanya kemana perginya monster yg tadi malam dibaringkan dikasurnya itu. "kalau begitu pria ini hanya seenaknya tidur disini? Jika begitu biar KUUSIR DIA!" ucap monica dengan mencoba mengerti keadaan yg terjadi dan benar-benar mencoba untuk mengusir pria yg tertidur itu atau lebih tepatnya membuangnya tapi segera dihalangi oleh kakaknya ketika dia ingin mencoba mendekat kearah pria tersebut. "jangan begitu monica! Biarkan dia tidur sedikit lebih lama lagi dan tanyakan padanya kenapa dia disini ketika dia sudah bangun" ucap Shara menghentikan tingkah adiknya yg mendekat kekasurnya dan ingin mengusir pria itu. Dia pun lebih dulu sampai di depan kasurnya dan menghadang adiknya dengan tubuhnya dan melebarkan kedua tangannya seakan-akan tidak akan membiarkan adiknya mendekat dan harus melawan dirinya terlebih dahulu. Melihat hal itu membuat monica menyerah dan kembali duduk di kasurnya sendiri. "ok ok" ucapnya mengalah dan mulai duduk dikasurnya sendiri yg jaraknya memang tak begitu jauh dari kasur kakaknya itu. "itu bagus" ucap shara dengan tersenyum pada adiknya kemudian duduk di kasurnya tepat disamping pria itu dan menemani sang pria yg tidur dikasurnya. Melihat kelakuan cucunya hanya membuat wells menggelengkan kepala kemudian melangkah kearah kasur monica dan juga duduk disamping monica sambil melihat shara dan pria yg tetap tak bangun juga itu. Shara mulai melihat-lihat kearah pria yg tidur tepat disampingnya itu, dia memperhatikan setiap inchi lekukan wajahnya dan tiba-tiba rona merah muncul diwajahnya. Melihat tingkah kakaknya yg malu-malu sendiri itu membuat monica mengembungkan pipinya. Tiba-tiba shara tertegun karena tiba-tiba tangan pria itu bergerak-gerak seolah olah dia akan bangun tapi matanya masih saja menutup. Tangan pria itu mengangkat seolah-olah dia mencari-cari sesuatu tapi matanya tetap tertutup dan sepertinya dia hanya sekedar mengigau. Melihat hal itu membuat shara semakin mendekatkan diri pada pria itu dan benar benar menjadi kaget ketika tangan pria tersebut berhenti setelah tepat berada dan memegang payudaranya yg membuatnya menimbulkan suara 'kyaa' yg benar benar imut dan membuat wajahnya menjadi merah merona. "KYAA! DIA BENAR-BENAR SEORANG HENTAI! BIARKAN AKU MEMBUNUHNYA SEKARANG JUGA" teriak monica ketika melihat adegan tersebut dan segera bergegas untuk memukul wajah pria yg meraba-raba kakaknya itu. Melihat hal itupun juga membuat wells tidak tau apa yg harus dia lakukan dan akhirnya dia hanya tetap duduk saja tanpa melakukan apapun seakan-akan seperti membiarkan monica yg menanganinya. " sudahlah monica, dia hanya tidak sengaja" ucap shara mencoba menghentikan kembali langkah adiknya sambil menurunkan tangan pria itu yg masih berada atau lebih tepatnya memegang dadanya itu. Melihat kakanya menghentikannya membuat monica menyerah dan mundur untuk duduk kembali ke kasurnya. Melihat monica yg duduk kembali ke kasurnya yg berarti dia sudah kalah pada kakaknya hanya membuat wells tertawa ringan. Setelah menurunkan tangan pria itu dan sepertinya sudah tidak bergerak lagi, shara kembali memerhatikan pria yg rupanya masih belum sadar itu. Jika seandainya pria itu sudah sadar, mungkin shara akan memukulnya dengan watering can yg masih ada ditangannya. Tapi karena pria itu benar-benar masih belum sadar, shara hanya tersenyum aneh karena benar-benar tidak bisa memukul pria yg sepertinya benar- benar tidak bersalah itu.

.

.

setelah beberapa menit kejadian itu berlalu, wajah shara tiba-tiba menjadi serius ketika melihat pria itu seperti memperlihatkan tanda-tanda akan bangun karena matanya yg sepertinya akan membuka. Dan perkiraannya benar-benar terjadi, pria itu mulai membuka matanya dan hal pertama yg dia dapati adalah wajah shara yg sedang tersenyum kearahnya. Melihat pria itu sudah bangun serentak membuat wells dan monica mendekat kearahnya. Begitu melihat wajah wells dan monica yg tampak dimatanya, pria itupun mulai mencoba untuk bangun dan dibantu oleh shara untuk duduk dikasurnya. Pria itu mulai melihat kesekelilingnya dan mendapati bahwa hal disekitarnya itu sama sekali tidak diketahuinya. "ini dimana?" tanyanya pada semua orang yg ada diruangan itu dan menatap kearah shara yg paling dekat dengannya. "ini di toko bunga atau kau bisa menyebutnya rumah kepala desa disini" jawab shara karena melihat kakek dan adiknya tidak ada yg menjawab pertanyaan lelaki itu. "kalau boleh tau namamu siapa?" tanya shara untuk memastikan identitas lelaki tersebut dan siapa tau kakeknya mengenal keluarga pria itu. "nama? Namaku..."ucap pria itu dengan memegang dan menekan bagian kepalanya mencoba mengingat hal hal tentang jati dirinya tapi tidak ada satupun yg ia dapatkan. "aku tidak tau siapa aku" jawabnya menyerah untuk mengingat hal tentang dirinya sendiri yg sama sekali tidak diingatnya. " KAU JANGAN BERPURA-PURA DASAR PRIA HEN..." teriak monica segera ditutup oleh wells dan shara karena benar-benar akan mengejutkan pria yg tidak tau apa apa itu. Setelah dipastikan bahwa monica menyerah dan tidak akan lagi berteriak, shara melepaskan tangan yg menutupi mulutnya begitu juga wells dan kembali menatap kearah pria yg seperti kebingungan itu. "jadi kau amnesia?" tanya shara untuk memastikan apa yg terjadi pada pria itu. "entahlah, aku hanya tidak ingat siapa aku dan darimana aku berasal" jawab pria itu dengan murung dan menundukkan kepalanya. "apa kau ingat dimana kau tinggal" wells mencoba bertanya sesuatu tapi hanya dibalas gelengan kepala oleh pria itu. Tiba tiba suasana menjadi hening seketika karena sudah tidak tau apa yg harus ditanyakan dan dibicarakan.

.

.

.

'plak' suara tepukan tangan shara memecahkan keheningan yg ada di ruangan tersebut dan membuat semua orang yg berada disana menatap kearahnya. "kalau beguti bagaimana kalau kau tinggal di sharance tree untuk sementara waktu?" tanya shara antusias kepada pria yg menatapnya tidak mengerti. "sharance tree?" ucap pria itu mengulang kembali kosakata yg diucapkan shara yg berarti dia tidak tau apa yg ia maksud. "kalau menjelaskannya akan sulit, biar aku menunjukkannya padamu secara langsung" ucap shara dengan segera memegang tangan kanan pria itu dan langsung menyeretnya keluar ruangan. Hal itu membuat pria tersebut menjadi tidak tau apa yg harus ia lakukan dan akhirnya hanya mengikuti kemana shara akan membawanya pergi. Melihat shara menarik pria itu membuat monica berteriak "jangan sampai macam-macam pada kakakku" tanpa mencoba menghentikan langkah kakaknya, begitu juga wells yg tidak menghentikan shara karena dia sudah tau bahwa dirinya tidak akan bisa menghentikan langkah cucunya itu bila cucunya sudah berbuat sesuatu dan akhirnya mereka dua ditinggalkan oleh shara dan pria tersebut berdua diruangan kamar itu. Setelah shara dan pria itu menghilang dari pandangannya, monica melihat kearah kakeknya yg masih tidak bergeming. "sampai kapan kau mau tetap disini kek? Setidaknya cepatlah keluar dari kamarku" ucap monica membuat kakeknya sadar dari lamunannya dan segera pergi dari ruangan kamar cucunya itu.

Yosh chapter 2 selesai dengan sangat cepat karena memang saya gk ada kerjaan.

Gk perlu lama-lama kata penutupnya. Saya hanya meminta saran, komentar atau kripik pedasnya juga likenya kalau cerita ini bagus.

Yosh sekian dari saya sampai jumpa pada chapter selanjutnya


End file.
